Per tutti quelli che ho lasciato indietro
by Megnove
Summary: Alcune riflessioni basate su personaggi che compaiono nel primo volume del manga. I nomi sono un'invenzione mia. "A tutti quelli che ho lasciato indietro... io vi ringrazio, voi perdonatemi".


**Per Tutti Quelli Che Ho Lasciato Indietro**

_Masato._  
Ti conoscevo solamente di nome, avevamo scambiato due parole solo poche volte. Eri uno che non si faceva notare.  
Eri più debole a confronto con gli altri. Con quella mole, ti riusciva difficile muoverti. Ti riusciva difficile anche scappare quando ti prendevano di mira. Mi era già capitato di difenderti da qualche bullo più forte che cercava di rubarti il pranzo.  
Ti eri aggregato a noi nel nostro tentativo di fuga perché non ce la facevi più con quella vita. E perché aggregarti a qualcuno, farti comandare da un altro, era l'unica cosa che sapevi fare. Eri stato mandato in riformatorio soltanto perché eri con una banda di teppistelli quando avevano spaccato una vetrina. Eri l'ultima ruota del carro… ti eri unito a loro per sentirti più al sicuro.  
C'era da immaginarselo che non avresti avuto la forza di andare avanti. Non sei riuscito neanche a superare la recinzione… sei stato il primo a cadere. I secondini si stavano avvicinando e non riuscivi a rialzarti. Nessuno degli altri aveva voluto far coppia con te pensando che saresti stato solo una palla al piede. E infatti…  
Mi fermai. Cercai di tirarti su. Sarei stato disposto anche a continuare a correre portandoti in spalla se necessario. Ma Akira mi urlò contro. Non potevamo permetterci di essere ripresi tutti a causa tua. Aveva ripetuto più di una volta che se qualcuno fosse caduto avremmo dovuto abbandonarlo, per non rovinare tutto. Anche lui si era fermato per aspettare me. Se ci avessero raggiunto, saremmo soltanto tornati in cella tutti e tre. E probabilmente, se avessi cercato di portarti con noi ci avresti rallentato tanto che il risultato sarebbe stato lo stesso.  
Fu un attimo. Ebbi paura, Masato, lo ammetto. Anch'io non ce la facevo più con quella vita. Ma pensai anche che non potevo lasciar catturare Akira per colpa mia. Cercasti di aggrapparti a me, mi gridasti di non lasciarti. Svincolarmi e correre via fu la cosa più difficile che avessi mai fatto. Mi voltai indietro più di una volta e ti vidi con le guardie addosso. Le tue grida mi risuonavano nelle orecchie. Non mi ero mai sentito tanto in colpa… ma mi costrinsi a pensare che perlomeno non ti avrebbero ucciso. Mentre a noi poteva anche capitare «per sbaglio» una pallottola in testa… Era meglio così. Comunque non te la saresti cavata là fuori da solo.  
Dove sarai, ora? Ti avranno tenuto in isolamento… ti avranno allungato la pena. E probabilmente hai dovuto tornare a difenderti dalle angherie dei secondini e dei più forti. Ma forse… a te è andata meglio che a tutti.  
Di sicuro, meglio che a quelli che ti avevano abbandonato. Ad Akira e me.

_Akira._  
Tu sei morto, io mi sono salvato. È stato tutto un caso. Chi di noi due è stato il più fortunato?  
Eri stato tu ad avere l'idea dell'evasione. Avevi coordinato tutto, come una specie di capo. Non mi avevi mai detto il motivo per cui eri finito là dentro, e io non te l'avevo mai chiesto… probabilmente vivevi di espedienti e di furtarelli.  
Ma una famiglia dovevi averla da qualche parte, credo. E volevi tornarci. Al contrario di me. Allora credevo di essermi convinto che se anche ne avessi avuta una, l'avrei rifiutata come loro avevano rifiutato me.  
Invece io ho trovato una famiglia… per quanto strana… mentre la tua non ti ha mai più rivisto.  
Eravamo stati presi di mira entrambi. Gli altri erano stati tutti ripresi dalle guardie. Tu e io facevamo coppia perché eravamo ancora forti, e perché avevamo l'ingegno per nasconderci meglio. Con un compagno forte c'è più possibilità di farcela, dicevi. Quella vita ti aveva reso pratico, duro, un po' spietato… ma dentro eri un bravo ragazzo, potevo sentirlo. Per questo mi fidavo di te.  
Ma alla fine non è stata questione di forza. Non è sopravvissuto il migliore. È accaduto tutto in troppo pochi secondi.  
A loro bastava uno solo di noi. Quando ci hanno narcotizzato… se fossi stato _io_ a perdere l'equilibrio, e non _tu_… se fossi caduto _io_ dalla roccia battendo la testa, e diventando inutilizzabile ai loro scopi… ora potresti esserci tu al mio posto.  
Chi dei due ha avuto il destino più crudele?  
Akira… non sai quante volte ho desiderato di essere morto prima di quel giorno. Ma altrettante… ho ringraziato di essere sopravvissuto.  
No, non vorrei essere al tuo posto. Ma… non vorrei neanche che ci fossi tu.

_Marco e Pietro._  
Ho saputo i vostri nomi soltanto molto dopo quello scontro. Facendo delle ricerche in segreto.  
I prototipi da realizzare prima della produzione in massa dovevano essere _dieci_. Il professore decise di fuggire dopo aver terminato con me perché credeva che senza il suo apporto il progetto sarebbe stato interrotto. Invece, quando mi hanno fatto il test voi eravate già stati catturati… e _un certo_ suo collega decise di prendere il comando dello staff e procedere da solo, aumentando il numero dei soggetti. E facendo anche degli esperimenti molto più anomali e meno umani sui successivi.  
Come voi. I due in uno…  
Noi non lo sapevamo. Ce ne siamo andati senza portarvi con noi. Forse avremmo potuto salvarvi… forse per questo, quando ci siamo incontrati, provavate tutto quel rancore verso di noi.  
Avremmo potuto almeno cercare di rimediare al nostro sbaglio. Avremmo potuto prendervi con noi. Magari saremmo riusciti anche a trovare un modo perché poteste di nuovo toccarvi senza morire.  
Ma non ce ne avete dato la possibilità. Il vostro attacco era così spietato… che non c'è potuta essere un'altra occasione di parlare.  
Avete ferito gravemente i miei compagni. Avete ferito _lei_… che non aveva fatto altro che tendervi la mano. Non potevo permettermi di lasciarvi continuare. Non volevo uccidervi… ma sono stato costretto.  
Come sono stato costretto tante e tante altre volte. E tutte mi hanno fatto male. Tutte mi hanno lasciato soltanto amarezza nel cuore e compassione per il nemico che avrebbe potuto essere mio fratello. Per qualcuno che avrei potuto salvare… e che ho dovuto abbandonare.  
Perché non avete voluto ascoltarci? Cosa vi avevano promesso in cambio delle nostre teste, che poi non vi avrebbero dato? Oppure eravate d'accordo coi loro malvagi piani fin dall'inizio? Anche questo, non lo saprò mai.  
Ma questa è la differenza tra voi e me: quando gli altri mi hanno offerto la loro amicizia, io l'ho accettata. Ho scelto di essere un uomo che pensa con la propria testa, invece di un'arma da guerra. Voi non avete voluto, neanche per un istante.  
Non che questo mi renda meno responsabile. Ma almeno so di averci provato. E ci proverò sempre. Altrimenti… diventerei come _loro_.  
Non abbandonerò mai più un compagno.  
Non lascerò mai più che un compagno muoia al posto mio.  
Non lascerò mai che qualcuno faccia del male impunemente alle persone che amo.  
E non smetterò mai di cercare la pace prima di tutto.  
Questo, almeno, voglio credere di averlo imparato.

_A tutti quelli che ho lasciato indietro…  
Io vi ringrazio. Voi perdonatemi.  
Pregherò per voi._


End file.
